1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory device operation.
2. Background Art
The volume, use and complexity of computers and electronic devices are continually increasing. Computers consistently become more powerful, new and improved electronic devices are continually developed (e.g., digital audio players, video players). Additionally, the growth and use of digital media (e.g., digital audio, video, images, and the like) have further pushed development of these devices. Such growth and development has vastly increased the amount of information desired/required to be stored and maintained for computer and electronic devices.
Generally, information is stored and maintained in one or more of a number of types of storage devices. Storage devices include long term storage mediums such as, for example, hard disk drives, compact disk drives and corresponding media, digital video disk (DVD) drives, and the like. The long term storage mediums typically store larger amounts of information at a lower cost, but are slower than other types of storage devices. Storage devices also include memory devices, which are often, but not always, short term storage mediums. Memory devices tend to be substantially faster than long term storage mediums. Such memory devices include, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), double data rate memory (DDR), flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and the like. Memory devices are subdivided into volatile and non-volatile types. Volatile memory devices generally lose their information if they lose power and typically require periodic refresh cycles to maintain their information. Volatile memory devices include, for example, random access memory (RAM), DRAM, SRAM and the like. Non-volatile memory devices maintain their information whether or not power is maintained to the devices. Non-volatile memory devices include, but are not limited to, ROM, programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), flash memory and the like. Volatile memory devices generally provide faster operation at a lower cost as compared to non-volatile memory devices.
Memory devices generally include arrays of memory cells. Each memory cell can be accessed or “read”, “written”, and “erased” with information. The memory cells maintain information in an “off” or an “on” state, also referred to as “0” and “1”. Typically, a memory device is addressed to retrieve a specified number of byte(s) (e.g., 8 memory cells per byte). For volatile memory devices, the memory cells must be periodically “refreshed” in order to maintain their state. Such memory devices are usually fabricated from semiconductor devices that perform these various functions and are capable of switching and maintaining the two states. The devices are often fabricated with solid state technology, such as, crystalline silicon devices. A common semiconductor device employed in memory devices is the metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET).
The use of portable computer and electronic devices has greatly increased demand for non-volatile memory devices. Digital cameras, digital audio players, personal digital assistants, and the like generally seek to employ large capacity non-volatile memory devices (e.g., flash memory, smart media, compact flash, and the like).
Because of the increasing demand for information storage, memory device developers and manufacturers are constantly attempting to increase storage capacity for memory devices (e.g., increase storage per die or chip). A postage-stamp-sized piece of silicon may contain tens of millions of transistors, each transistor as small as a few hundred nanometers. However, the scaling of conventional memory devices is approaching fundamental physical limits.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.
FIG. 1 illustrates a type of two-terminal memory device 30, which includes advantageous characteristics for meeting these needs. The memory device 30 includes an electrode 32, an active layer 34 on the electrode 32, and an electrode 36 on the active layer 34. Initially, assuming that the memory device 30 is unprogrammed, in order to program the memory device 30, ground is applied to the electrode 32, while a positive voltage is applied to electrode 36, so that an electrical potential Vpg (the “programming” electrical potential) is applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the direction from electrode 36 to electrode 32. Upon removal of such potential the memory device 30 remains in a conductive or low-resistance state having an on-state resistance.
In the read step of the memory device 30 in its programmed (conductive) state, an electrical potential Vr (the “read” electrical potential) is applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the direction from electrode 36 to electrode 32. This electrical potential is less than the electrical potential Vpg applied across the memory device 30 for programming (see above). In this situation, the memory device 30 will readily conduct current, which indicates that the memory device 30 is in its programmed state.
In order to erase the memory device, a positive voltage is applied to the electrode 32, while the electrode 36 is held at ground, so that an electrical potential Ver (the “erase” electrical potential) is applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the direction of from electrode 32 to electrode 36.
In the read step of the memory device 30 in its erased (substantially non-conductive) state, the electrical potential Vr is again applied across the memory device 30 from a higher to a lower electrical potential in the direction from electrode 36 to electrode 32 as described above. With the active layer 34 (and memory device 30) in a high-resistance or substantially non-conductive state, the memory device 30 will not conduct significant current, which indicates that the memory device 30 is in its erased state.
Typically, programming of a memory device is achieved by applying a fixed number of voltage pulses at constant height across the device 30. Because of physical differences between memory devices in a memory device array, the electrical potential required to achieve programming can vary between memory devices. Applying a constant programming electrical potential to a memory device which is substantially greater than that required for programming can result in over-programming. Therefore, what is needed is an approach wherein, while proper programming of the memory device is achieved, application of excessive unneeded electrical programming potential is avoided.
Furthermore, the memory device as thus far shown and described is capable of adopting two states, i.e., a first, conductive state, or “on” state, and a second, substantially non-conductive, or “off” state. Each memory device thus can include information as to the state of a single bit, i.e., either 0 or 1. However, it would be highly desirable to be able to provide a memory device which is capable of adopting any of a plurality of states, so that, for example, in the case where four different states of the memory device can be adopted, two bits of information can be provided as chosen (for example first state equals 00, second state equals 01, third state equals 10, fourth state equals 11). This multi-level (ML) memory technology can significantly improve memory density and reduce cost per bit.